


Cute tiny pointy nose

by Kahishiki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Junkrat, Drabble, M/M, Nose Kink, Roadhog acting cute, Roadrat stuff, cute stuff, friend to lovers, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: Roadhog always used to love his employer nose. One day, he can't resist, and touch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A really big and incredible thanks to [magicvickri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri), for the beta reading!  
> It's my fisrt time posting a story in english!

Roadhog was sitting on the dirty ground, breathing heavily. The big man hated when his lungs began to ache. He has to pull his bike to the side just to catch his breath, and try not to die. Once he pulled over, he took a look at the man in the sidecar. His peg leg laid on the grass while the body stayed inside the vehicle. 

Junkrat was stretched out on the hot metal on his belly, eyes closed as he let himself be tanned. His prosthetic fingers played with the grass, the slim metal digits flicking back and forth. With a furtive look to his bodyguard, he made sure the tall man was okay. As for Junkrat, being kept alive was Roadhog's job. Without him, the blonde was sure that he would already be dead.

The big lug finally stood up on his feet, and made his way to the motor. When he was in front of Junkrat, he raised his hand, and let his finger touch the nose of his employer. 

“Oi! Whot are ya doin' Hog?”

With a deep breath, and a really deep voice, a cute gasp escaped Roadhog's mouth.

“Cute tiny pointy nose.”

As Hog resumed driving, Junkrat tried to understand what had just happened. His bodyguard had just “booped” him. And what about that pointy cute nose thing? Did Roadhog think he, the trash kid, had a cute nose?  
With a smile, he looked at the taller man, and let his eyes tell him all the love he had for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and like it!


End file.
